With You
by sarahxxxlovey
Summary: HP/GW Fluff. Goes along with the song With You by Jessica Simpson


DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song With You nor do I own Harry Potter

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the song With You nor do I own Harry Potter. **

A songfic to the song _With You _by Jessica Simpson. You should listen to it, but don't watch the music video, it really ruins the song.

_The real me is a Southern girl  
With her Levi's on and an open heart  
Wish I could save the world  
Like I was Supergirl  
The real me used to laugh all night  
Lying in the grass, just talking 'bout love  
But lately I've been jaded  
Life got so complicated  
_

Ginny looked at the sun shrinking behind the hills, her hand intertwined with Harry's. The lake was calm, except for an occasional appearance by the squid, and there was a slight breeze, that ruffled her hair.

"I wish it could stay like this forever," Harry said, squeezing her hand, "I wish I could stay with you forever."

"I know. But the whole wizarding world depends on you." She replied with a little bit of spite.

"Ginny!" Harry said sternly. Ginny blushed, and looked down at her hands.

"Sorry," she said looking back up at him. His piercing green eyes softened, and he pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

"You'll do fine, Gin," Harry whispered, the sadness clearly drowning him, "Don't wait around for me."

"But-" Ginny started, outraged that Harry wanted her to forget him, but was stopped short by the look on Harry's face. It was one quarter sternness, one quarter sadness, and one half adoration. She searched his eyes for anything that could possibly be defeat, but she found none.

"I have to go," Harry said, "I can't tell you why. But I can tell you that when I get back we're going to get married, if you'll have me, and have little babies with red hair and green eyes who have huge tempers and are amazing at quidditch and we're going to live right near Hermione and Ron, who will be married and have babies too, and we'll live in a yellow house with a garden, and every Saturday night we'll go to your parents house for dinner with all of the rest of the family, and it will be amazing and wonderful and everything we ever dreamed of."

Ginny searched his eyes once again, but this time she say nothing but sincereness and absolute love. She wiped her eyes quickly before giving him a giant hug.

"I'll be certain to take you up on that." Ginny said into his chest.

_I start thinking about it  
Almost forgot what it was like  
To know when it feels right_

But with you  
I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you 

It had been so hectic after the war. There had been so many people, congratulated him, and the headaches when he realized that Lupin, and Fred, and Tonks, and Colin, that they were all gone. There had been so much to do, repairing the castle, all of the funerals, all of the congratulations, everything had been so overwhelming.

So this left Harry laying in his should-have-been bed in his should-have-been dormitory, thinking of Ginny, and her beautiful cinnamon eyes and her creamy skin and her gorgeous dark red hair and her full pink lips. He had missed her so much, her touch, and her kiss, and the way that she just made him feel so calm. Thinking of her he fell into a peaceful sleep, dreaming of her.

Harry's nose was filled with a soft flowery perfume…who's was it again?

GINNY! His eyes sprung open and searched for his glasses, pushing them up his nose.

"Harry, shhh" Ginny whispered, "Let me get in!" Harry gladly lifted up the quilt and let him slide under the quilt. He instantly pulled her flush against him, just holding her with his life. He buried his face in her sweet smelling hair, and breathed in the scent that he had dreamed about smelling for months.

"I missed you so much" she whispered through her tears, "don't you ever do that to

me again, or Merlin help me I will murder you myself." Harry pulled her in tighter, just hoping that he wasn't dreaming, and that she really was here with him, that she was real.

"I wont, Ginny, I swear, I'll never, ever, ever leave you ever again," Harry hadn't realized until then that he was crying. He let the tears fall into her hair, knowing that it was worth crying to have her in his arms. "Ginny, about Fred I'm-"

"Don't Harry, not tonight." Ginny whispered, "Not tonight. Tonight is for you and me, no one else." Harry completely agreed, and knew exactly how Ginny felt. He knew that she hadn't fully realized he was gone. He knew she was still expecting him to pop out and say "Harry, that's a little too close!"

Their lips met in a wonderfully refreshing kiss. They both poured all of their passion, all of their lust, all of the worries that they had kept inside for the last year, all of the love that they had kept in the back of their hearts into that kiss.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. He slipped in gently onto Ginny's ring finger.

"It was my mum's. Will you wear it?" Harry asked her timidly. She nodded, with happy tears in her eyes, "I love you Ginny."

"I love you Harry."

And for once in her life, Ginny felt that absolutely nothing could go wrong.

_With you  
With you  
With you  
Now that I'm with you_

You speak and it's like a song  
And just like that, all my walls come down  
It's like a private joke  
Just meant for us to know  
I relate to you naturally  
Everybody else just fades away  
Sometimes it's hard to breathe  
Just knowing you found me  


"I'm pregnant Harry," Ginny whispered.

Harry heart skipped at least five beats. He squatted down and lifted up her shirt to look at the flat creamy skin on her stomach.

"There's a baby in there." Harry stated. Ginny laughed.

"Yes Harry, there's a baby in there. But right now it's the size of a tic-tac!" Ginny giggled as Harry rubbed her stomach.

"I'm going to be a father." Harry said softly.

"You're going to be a father." Ginny replied.

He stood up and kissed her full on the lips.

_'Cause I start thinking about it  
I almost forgot what it was like  
To know when love feels right_

Come and take me  
Love you, save me  
Like nobody else  
Now I can be myself with you  


Ginny sat on the counter in their house eating ice cream directly from the carton. Her very pregnant stomach was covered by one of Harry's old t-shirts.

She had woken up with Harry's arms protectively covering her stomach, and she found that she had a strong craving for mint. She pushed a pillow into Harry's arms, hoping that her leaving wouldn't interrupt his sleep.

And so she had waddled down the stairs in search of something minty. And that's how she ended up on the counter, her fiery red hair spilling out of a messy bun and her mouth tingling with the delicious taste of mint and chocolate.

She looked around at her adorable house that Harry had insisted on decorating himself. After they had gotten engaged, they waited for 6 months, so that Harry could completely do their house exactly the way he, and she, wanted it. When she had arrived to the soft yellow house with white trim, she had gasped with surprise and amazement. It had a white picket fence and purple daisies that were scattered perfectly around the perfect green lawn. The inside was just as amazing. Every room had a different theme. The living room had a deep mahogany grand piano, with light hard wood floors, a warm white rug, and mint green couches. The bathroom had light aqua walls, with deep blue towels and white marble counters. Their bedroom had to be the best though. The soft coffee walls and the sage green bedspread made her feel so relaxed and calm and-

Her head whipped around when she heard something creak, but was immediately soothed when she saw Harry walk down the hall. He smiled and shook his head disbelievingly when he saw her with the ice cream in her hands. She shrugged, and smiled back.

They knew each other so well they didn't need words.

"Let's go back to bed, Gin" Harry said, "you know I can't sleep without you."

Ginny took her hair out of its bun and walked over to his side, right where she belonged.

_I can let my hair down  
I can say anything crazy  
I know you'll catch me right before I hit the ground  
With nothing but a T-shirt on  
I never felt so beautiful  
Baby, as I do now  
Now that I'm with you _

**AN: I liked this story, Harry and Ginny are very easy and sweet to write. : R&R Please !**

**And btw, the house that Harry made for Ginny is my dream house. It's exactly how I've always wanted mine to be!**

**/images/products/master-bedroom3.jpg**

**And that was my inspiration for their master bedroom.**

**And you know I suck at endings, don't make fun of me :D!**


End file.
